Suguru Kamoshida
|englishva= }} Suguru Kamoshida is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Minor Character **Persona 5 (Manga)'' Design Kamoshida has long black unkempt hair and thick eyebrows. His jawline is broad and square. He wears a white sport T-shirt and black sport trousers with double white stripes. His Shadow Self wears a gold crown, red heart printed cape, and a pink underwear, leaving his torso and legs exposed. When he transforms into Asmodeus, he becomes a large pink demon with many arms and legs a thick purple tongue, who wears his Treasure as a crown. He carries golden eating utensils in his lower arms to eat the Cognitive existences of his female team members to restore his health, and in his upper pair he has a riding crop he cracks to order the creatures chained to his throne to assault a Phantom Thief with volleyballs, and a wine glass he drinks when buffing himself. He also punts explosive volleyballs at the party to attack. Personality Kamoshida being described by Ryuji Sakamoto as a monster. He is a lustful, vain, cruel, and utterly selfish bully who abuses his female students emotionally and sexually, and is willing to sabotage the athletes in rival sports of his own school purely so his own class rises to prominence. His male students do not fare much better, as he treats them to an utterly ruthless training regiment that many of them compare to torture, and in fact will use it as punishment. He believes his relative success as a coach and previous success as an athletic champion gives him the privilege to do whatever he wants, and is so driven by his darker passions that his Shadow Self is largely indistinguishable from his true self, the only difference being that Shadow Kamoshida is more dramatic and honest about the selfishness and egotism that drives his actions. He is also known to be a vicious gossip, regularly starting rumors to defame and hopefully expel students he dislikes. He is aware his sexual desire for his students is aberrant, but ignores the consequences of his lusts and his Shadow Self admits it's more about domination than actual attraction, even claiming that his students "came on to him" because of his fame and talent. He has no respect for women or his students at all, viewing them as his possessions (female students) or as disposable props to his glory (male students), and is more obsessed with Ann because her blonde hair makes her a rarity in Japan, and by having her as his "girlfriend", he could show her off as a trophy. Deep down, he is driven by the sense of inadequacy he feels after he faded into obscurity and the fear of losing his place as one of the best athletes in Japan. After the Phantom Thieves steal his Treasure, he loses his belief that he is the ruler of the school and realizes his actions have caused irrevocable pain and suffering to his team, and he willingly resigns and submits himself to arrest and therapy for his narcissism. Profile ''Persona 5'' Kamoshida is a former professional athlete and Olympic volleyball champion who later became the volleyball coach of Shujin Academy. Kamoshida is shown threatening to expel the protagonist from Syujin after he humiliates Kamoshida by defending Ann Takamaki from his harassment. His Shadow Self earlier kidnaps both the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto after his Palace starts manifesting over the school, planning to either execute or brainwash them for trespassing. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts eventually plans a heist to steal his corrupt heart at Kamoshida Palace, initially just to prevent the abuse of the volleyball team (as their Cognitive existences are subject to torture in his Palace, hinting at his abusive training techniques), but after Ann joins the team it becomes to prevent further sexual abuse and to prevent Kamoshida from manipulating the school board into expelling the protagonist (as his employment is prestigious and the Principal gives him enormous leeway because of it). When Shadow Kamoshida is cornered, he transforms into Asmodeus, and his mutated form is a boss. The cause of his corruption is his callous treatment of his athletes and his ephebophilia towards his female students, Ann in particular, and he molested Shiho Suzui, Ann's friend. Kamoshida considers himself the king of the school, which is reflected in his Palace, the Old Castle, where the columns in the room are supported by statues of female torsos in typical Japanese gym outfits and his treasure being his "crown". Gallery Etymology Suguru (卓) can mean "table" or "tall" or compose phrases like "excellence" (卓越/卓抜). Kamoshida (鴨志田) is a rather common Japanese surname and literally means "duck-aspiration-field". Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Persona 5 Bosses